Booth in Confusion
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Booth stays lae at work to finish paperwork and decides to go to the diner to get something to eat, because he's starving. Of course, he meets Bones! BB fluff-ish. One shot unless I get demands for more. R&R!


**Chapter 1**

Booth sat in his office in the FBI building. He looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk and rolled his eyes. How much paperwork could they shove on just one person?

It was crazy.

He decided that he should get on with it. He picked up the first wodge and started filling it up…

He filled up more and more and more paperwork. He had almost gotten, god forbid, engrossed in it! He wasn't really concentrating on the forms, not really. Instead, he was thinking about his partner and friend, Temperance. Bones. Forensic anthropologist extraordinaire, he thought, with a small smile, she made up for her astounding lack of people skills with her brain.

He found he had been thinking more and more about her these past few days. He wasn't sure why. Just then, he was absent mindedly feeling for the next stack of papers, when he realized there weren't any! That was astonishingly fast.

He looked at the completed pile. Then he thought to check his watch. Eight O'clock. Oh crap. He hadn't eaten in over six hours. He was made painfully aware that his stomach was louder than a bulldozer and that his sugar system had too much blood in it.

He grabbed his coat and stood up. He had to get food. It was strange how once you're hungry, your mind becomes dominated by the thought of all the things you can eat, and that just makes you even hungrier.

He rolled his eyes inwardly and walked out of his office, slipping his arms through the sleeves as he walked.

He went to the diner that they always went to. They, being he and Bones and the rest of the squints.

He had been thinking about Bones a lot lately. Ever since she had gotten with Sully, he had been feeling… depressed. And jealous. He had no clue why. And when he had stumbled upon them in Sully's boat, having sex, he was extremely pissed. He didn't know why.

And when Sully was going to leave and Bones asked Booth if she should go with him, he had wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her that she should NOT go. Never ever, ever go.

Then he realized why. He wanted her to stay. He really, really wanted her to stay, because he didn't want her to leave him. There wasn't really anything to leave, because they were friends and not dating, or anything.

He knew it was selfish. He was selfish. So he told her to go. If it made her happy. If you love something, let it go. He loved Bones, and he wanted her to be happy, so he told her to go.

If it was meant to be, it will come back to you. She and Sully were never meant to be. He was too wild and crazy, and not always faithful. Bones was grounded, and serious and considering, and she would never ever be unfaithful.

When Sully had gone without her, he had felt…happy. Relieved. But also angry. Furious at Sully. How could he just leave? Without even glancing back. Asshole. She had been so depressed. He doubted he could ever forgive Sully for that.

In conclusion, he realized that no matter what the situation, he was kind of pissed. Hence, the statement "I have anger issues" fully applied to him.

He could not believe he had just said 'In conclusion' and 'Hence'. It was too gay/squint-y for words.

He reached the diner. It was comfortingly warm inside, as opposed to the biting cold on the outside. He sat down at the table and greeted the waitress who came to his table with a menu. He knew her. She had been there for a while.

He looked at the menu, even though he already had it off by heart. Pancakes… maybe… pie… Nah. Pudding. Not in the mood. Bacon? Nope. He settled for the pancakes. At nine in the night. Brilliant.

He placed the order and got his pancakes fast, by an elderly waitress who looked at him disapprovingly as though to say "Unhealthy and not at all nutritious."

Just then, a voice behind him said "Pancakes? At this time? Wow, Booth."

"Hi to you too, Bones."

She grinned and sat down across him before promptly ordering the same thing as Booth.

"Pancakes? At this time? Wow, Bones." He shot back, grinning.

She smiled.

He liked her smile.

So they ate their pancakes, and chatted away about everything that was going on. Then they finally realized the time. It was 11!

"Crap." He said.

"I know! How'd it get so late?"

"No clue. But I should get going now."

"Yeah, me too."

Bones insisted on paying for the meal, but Booth wouldn't let her, and promised the waitress an extra large tip if he let him sign the receipt. Of course, she agreed. Bones glared at him. "That's bribery."

"No it's not." He protested.

"Yes it is. And chivalry is dead, by the way."

"Is not. And I wasn't being chivalrous."

"Sure."

"I know."

They both grinned after a moment.

"This was lots of fun, Booth."

"I know. We really should do this more."

"Yeah." Then, as if on impulse, she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded mutely and watched her walk away, staring in confusion.


End file.
